Theodore Nott
Theodore Nott (b. 1979/1980) was a pure-blood wizard who was a Slytherin student in the same year as Harry Potter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He came from a family of Death Eaters and supporters of Pure-blood supremacy. Biography Early life Theodore Nott was born to an elderly wizard, Mr Nott and his wife. After the death of his mother, Theodore was raised by his father, who was a Death Eater. Hogwarts years Theodore started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September 1991 and was sorted into Slytherin house. During a Care of Magical Creatures lesson in his fifth year, he was one of only three students present who could see Thestrals. This suggests that he may have witnessed his mother's death firsthand. He found the creatures rather distasteful and unpleasant as he watched one eating. Fifth-year Hermione Granger pointed out Theodore's name to Harry Potter for the first time in 1996. She did this when Theodore was gathered in the school library with fellow Slytherins: Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Draco Malfoy. All four boys had fathers who had recently been outed by Harry as Death Eaters in an article published in The Quibbler. Theodore was the only member of the group whose reaction to seeing Harry was not specifically noted as being either negative or threatening, as it was not noticeable at all. Sixth year While on the Hogwarts Express in 1996, Horace Slughorn waylaid Blaise Zabini and inquired after Theodore's father. Blaise replied that Mr Nott was a Death Eater imprisoned in Azkaban for breaking into the Department of Mysteries the previous June. Slughorn, not wanting any association with Death Eaters, was not pleased and thus invited Blaise, not Theodore, to join the Slug Club. Theodore was one of four Slytherin students who progressed to the N.E.W.T.-level in Potions. During his first lesson with Professor Slughorn, he sat next to Draco, and they both sniggered when Hermione revealed that she was a Muggle-born. They also were sceptical about the effects of Amortentia. Seventh year Theodore attended his seventh year at Hogwarts. Due to being a pure-blood Slytherin, as well as the son of a Death Eater, he was likely treated better than most. Shortly before the Battle of Hogwarts, students were being evacuated from the school including the Slytherins. It is unknown if he was one of the few students to join Lord Voldemort, or if he simply joined those who evacuated. Later life In 2020 Nott duelled Harry Potter (the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement), before being defeated and arrested by him for the illegal possession of an unregistered and advanced Time-Turner. Nott had created at least two Time-Turners for Lucius Malfoy. The prototype, which was restricted by a boundary of five minutes, was seized by Potter and used by his son to travel to the past. The improved Time-Turner, which gleamed gold and allowed the traveller to stay in the past for an unlimited time, was kept by Lucius who never used it. Draco Malfoy then used it to save his son in the past.